Baby
by Aunna
Summary: When Mandarin shoots Chiro things go crazy. With Chiro as a baby how will the team cope? And what is going on between Antauri and Nova?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to Baby!**

**Chiro: OH! Now I see what your doing!**

**Me: Hey! Who said I couldn't take my own Challenge! People challenge themselves all the time!**

**Chiro: This is going to be fun…**

**Me: It really is this time!**

**Chiro: Your definition of fun?**

**Me: Beating the crud out of Mandarin and Skeleton King.**

**Chiro: Of course.**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro: Read and Review.**

**Chapter One: Mandarin's Gun**

I dodged another one of Chiro's kicks and landed a blow on his head. Chiro groaned but kept up the tiring task of battle practice. I looked at Antauri when I saw the blood on Chiro's head and he sounded the whistle.

Chiro automatically collapsed. I ran to his side and felt for any sign he was alright. His heart was still beating and his pulse throbbed but they were extremely fast.

Gibson rushed in and began to do his thing. First thing he did was bandage Chiro's head. Then he felt his heartbeat and his pulse and looked at me. "How long have you two been fighting?" Gibson asked.

"Couple of hours," I said. Gibson looked at me sadly and took out a thermometer.

"What's going on?" Antauri asked.

"We pushed him too hard," Gibson said. "He had just finished fighting Formless four hours ago, only took a hour at most to calm down, and then started training with Nova. He's going to be fine but I need him to rest in order for him to make a full recovery,"

"Alright," I said. Chiro moaned and we stared at him. He stared back.

"I fainted didn't I?" Chiro asked.

"Yup," I said.

"That's weird," Chiro said. "I was being extra careful to make sure I didn't work to hard and it still happened! I didn't feel sick or anything one minute and the next I'm knocked out on the floor! What's wrong with me?"

"Your just tired," Gibson said. "Maybe if you lied down for a moment you'll feel better,"

"He's not going to!" we heard a voice shout. We turned and saw Mandarin.

"What do you mean?" Antauri asked.

Mandarin didn't answer. He pulled out a ray gun, shot Chiro, and disappeared.

We were in complete utter shock. Mandarin just shot our leader, now only his clothes remained, and he just disappeared into thin air. I looked at the clothes and saw that they were _moving._

I walked over cautiously and Antauri and Gibson looked at me worriedly. I lifted up the clothes and gasped. Looking back at me was a bundle of black fur, with little orange lines and white around his eyes and on his forehead, and sea blue eyes.

Mandarin had made Chiro a baby robot monkey.

_Antauri's P.O.V_

I gasped as I saw Nova pull out a little robot monkey baby. I felt the power primate and knew it was Chiro. Gibson's mouth was open so wide it nearly hit the floor. "He turned him into a monkey," Nova said.

"How are we going to break this to Otto and Sprx?" Gibson asked.

"I have no clue," I said. I carefully approached the new Chiro and held out my finger. Chiro looked at it like it was a new object to his small world and grabbed it with his tiny hand. I smiled as he stared at my finger in wonder.

Nova tickled him under the chin and Chiro made a little gurgling laugh. When Nova was finished Chiro looked at Nova with wide eyes. He blinked at her and then gave a goofy little baby grin.

Gibson came forward and Nova handed Chiro to him. "I know you probably want him," she said. "You know, to check over,"

"Thank you," Gibson said as he took Chiro into his arms. I noticed Chiro was barely longer then a hairbrush and was as wide a fully grown apple. He was so small and defenseless.

"Mandarin's going to try to take him," Nova said. "The quicker we let Sprx and Otto know the better,"

"And we're going to have to tell Jin-May," Gibson said. "But that won't be any easier then with Sprx and Otto,"

"I'll get Sprx and Otto," I said. "Gibson check him over for any signs of illness or other medical problems. Nova, try and get a hold of Jin-May. We have no time to waste, nor the power to make Mandarin's trick undone.

"Okay Antauri," Nova said. She left to have a private chat with Jin-May and Gibson rushed to the lab. I went to the Command Center where Sprx and Otto were playing a game.

"Sprx," I said. "Otto,"

"What's up Antauri?" Otto asked.

"Mandarin transformed Chiro," I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Sprx asked.

"Chiro's no longer human," I said. "He's a baby robot monkey now,"

"No way!" Otto said. "That's horrible yet awesome at the same time!"

"I'm guessing you and Nova right?" Sprx asked.

"Antauri and me what Sprx?" we heard Nova asked. We turned around to see Nova with Gibson holding a blue bundle.

"I'm guessing you and Antauri are going to be his Mom and Dad," Sprx said. "We know Otto and me are his brothers,"

"Then what am I?" Gibson asked.

"His uncle," Otto said. "You really are a monkey's uncle now!"

"Very funny Otto," Gibson said. "Do you want to see him?"

"Of course!" Otto yelled.

"Be quiet Otto!" Gibson said softly, but sternly. "I just got Chiro to fall asleep and

I rather not hear he cry and scream at the moment,"

"Sorry," Otto said. We all gathered around the blue bundle and Gibson moved the corner of the blanket.

We all awed. Inside was little baby Chiro. His arms were like a x over his chest.

"He's so cute," Otto whispered.

"He'll make a fine monkey," Sprx said.

"We'll have to teach him all over," Gibson said. "I was able to examine his memories and he can only remember us,"

"Seriously?" Nova asked.

"He remembers a little bit about Jin-May," Gibson said. "But other then that he only remembers us,"

"Wow," Sprx said. "We get to raise him from scratch,"

"Correct," Gibson said.

"Otto?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Otto asked.

"Can you make a crib like chamber?" I asked. "He's not going to be able to use his bed, you know,"

"I'll get started right away!" Otto said. Gibson handed Chiro to me and followed Otto. I knew he would want to help out in any way possible.

"Man he's cute," Sprx said. "He looks like a mixture of you Antauri,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Sprx said. "I mean, look at him! He's got your old black fur, the white on his forehead is almost silver, and his eyes are blue! He's like the love child of your former self and you now! Except for the orange on his fur under his eyes. But I can't believe how small he is,"

"Me neither," I said.

"It's like he's fragile glass," Nova said as she rubbed his helmet.

"Will he grow?" Sprx asked.

"That's a question for Gibson," I said.

"What do you think his weapons are?" Nova asked.

"I'm guessing Ray Guns," Sprx said.

"I think he'll have claws like Antauri," Nova said.

"I think he'll have whatever he's meant to have," I said. They nodded and I headed to Gibson's lab. I'm pretty sure he has a basket I could put Chiro in until they finish the crib.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Nova: He's so small.**

**Sprx: If Mandarin tries to do anything… (Activates his magnets.) There's going to be a little blood shed.**

**Antauri: Just wait till he's grown. He'll be an excellent fighter.**

**Otto: He's just so cute!**

**Gibson: But will he be safe? We're fighting most of the time. We can't protect him from everything.**

**Nova: We'll pull it of somehow.**

**Otto: Yeah!**

**Me: Can we get started?**

**Gibson: Of course.**

**Antauri: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Sprx: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Two: Not So Healthy**

I had kept Chiro in Med. Bay most of the night. Antauri had gone to bed with Chiro in a basket. Antauri had heard choking noises and looked at Chiro. His breathing was almost non-existent. He woke me up and Chiro had to be put on the respirator for the rest of the night.

I had done some x-rays and saw that his airways were swollen. I did multiple test and saw that Chiro had asthma. He had probably had it in his human life but never really noticed it. Since Chiro was a baby now he was more vulnerable to sicknesses.

I readied some vaccinations for Chiro. He was going to need them. His immune system was good but wouldn't fight off everything so I wanted to make sure he would be fine.

After the vaccines were given Chiro woke up. He looked at me with huge eyes and I looked back. Anyone would have said we were having a staring contest.

Nova came in and saw us like that. She burst out laughing with scared Chiro so much he started crying. Nova stopped and rocked him back and forth. I handed her a baby bottle and the moment she put it in his mouth he stopped crying. He suckled and looked up at Nova with his big baby eyes.

Nova smiled and sat down. I started to make Chiro's asthma medication. "What are you doing?" Nova asked.

"Making Chiro's medicine," I said.

"What medicine?" Nova asked.

"Chiro has asthma," I said. "He'll need this to breath sometimes,"

"I thought you said he was healthy," Nova said. I could hear the fear and anger in her voice.

"That's what I thought too," I said. "But last night Antauri woke me up and said Chiro wasn't breathing. He was breathing but it was so shallow you wouldn't have noticed. I did a couple of x-rays and was able to identify it as asthma. We're going to have to keep a close eye on him,"

"Alright," Nova said. I finished and handed the mini inhaler to her.

"I'm sure you know how to use it," I said.

"Thanks Gibson," Nova said.

"It's no problem," I said. With that said Nova left and I chuckled. I had heard what Nova had asked last night. About his hand transformers. Let's just say Nova has a pretty good answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**

**Sprx: He's a pain in the neck!**

**Otto: You always think he's a pain!**

**Sprx: He is!**

**Otto: Is not!**

**Sprx: Is to! (Sprx and Otto go back and forth.)**

**Me: What happened while I was gone?**

**Nova: Chiro threw up on Sprx.**

**Gibson: And it was quite funny.**

**Nova: Sprx has been upset ever since.**

**Antauri: He can't blame Chiro. He's only a baby.**

**Me: Right. Will you two stop?**

**Sprx and Otto: No.**

**Me: (Sighs.) Special shout-out to skatertauri, AnimeAdict202, and sapphirechamp. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Nova: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Antauri: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Three: Time Just Flies**

"You do know Chiro's turning nine-months today, right?" Nova asked. "I'm just reminding you because you're his father. No pressure. Just a reminder,"

I slapped my forehead. Chiro was nine-months already! It seemed like only yesterday he had been transformed! And they said I was the responsible one! "Come on Antauri!" Otto yelled. "You got to see this!"

"Coming!" I shouted. I got out of my meditating pose and walked out the room. What did Otto want me to see? If it was just Otto beating his high-score I was going to be so angry.

When I got to the Command Center everyone was circled around Chiro. Chiro was sitting up, something he'd been able to do alone for two months now, and staring at his fellow teammates. "What is it?' I asked.

"Chiro," Otto said. "Come here Chiro,"

We all watched, Nova with a camera, as Chiro stood up and took some wobbly steps. I realized his legs were only as long as an average sized candy bar and they were as thin as twigs.

He fell into Otto's arms and let out a laugh. We all smiled. "That's not the only thing," Gibson said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Chiro," Gibson said. "Claws,"

I had no clue what he was talking about until Chiro's hands turned into black and orange claws that looked like my old claws. "They'll develop eventually," Gibson said. "Right now they're too weak to do anything. But when he gets older those claws might be as strong as diamonds,"

"Are you serious?" Sprx asked.

"Yes I am," Gibson said.

"How tall is he now?" I asked.

"About as tall as the average picture frame," Gibson said. "And he's about fifteen pounds now. He was seven and a half pounds when he was transformed,"

"His weight doubled!" Otto yelled.

"Correct," Gibson said.

"When do you think he'll say something?" Sprx asked.

"In the next month or two," Gibson said. I picked Chiro up and he yawned that cute little daddy-I'm-tired-can-I-go-to-bed yawn.

"It looks like it's time for a nap," I said. The others smiled and resumed their discussion while I took the sleepy toddler to his room.

The moment his head hit the chamber he was asleep. I smiled as he sucked his thumb as he slept. He looked so cute and innocent when he slept. "Nap time?" I heard Mandarin ask. (Anyone else having Deja-Vu?)

I activated my claws. "Get out," I growled.

"I'll leave when the boy is in my arms," Mandarin said, activating his sword and shield. I pushed him out the room and the battle began.

I screamed when he slashed my face but he screamed even harder when I slashed his chest. His sword met my claw and it became a fight to the death, whoever one stayed alive and got little Chiro.

"Magno-Bolt Beam Splitter!"

"Laser Criss-Cross!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!"

Mandarin fell to the floor in pain and we surrounded him. "That boy belongs to me," he hissed.

"No he doesn't," Nova hissed back. "He belongs to us!"

"He's our brother!" Otto and Sprx shouted at the same time.

"Unlike you," Gibson added.

"Get out," I said. "Or we will kill you," Mandarin stood up and growled at us but left without a word. Nova quickly went into Chiro's room and we knew she would stay there until Chiro woke up.

"Mandarin's a jerk," Sprx said. "We've spent almost a year raising the Kid as a robot monkey and he thinks he can just waltz in here and take him? Not on my watch,"

"We all know this," I said. "Let's train a little. Pretend the robots are Mandarin,"

"Good idea," Gibson said. The four of us went down to go beat the bolts out of the robot dummies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Antauri: He's just so **_**big!**_

**Me: Growing up to fast?**

**Antauri: You know it.**

**Me: Are you filling out that baby book and photo album Captain Shuggazoom gave you?**

**Antauri: You know it!**

**Nova: (Walks in with Chiro.) You won't believe what kind of pictures we've gotten!**

**Chiro: (Makes little baby sounds.)**

**Me: Awe!**

**Antauri: Tell me about it.**

**Nova: You got a little surprise for everyone right?**

**Chiro: (Giggles.)**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Nova and Antauri: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Four: Surprises**

We sat there and watched Chiro laugh and play with the end of Otto's tail. He loved running and leaping after it and Otto loved hearing Chiro laughing. It was a win-win situation for the two of them. Gibson thought it was unhealthy. I pointed out he was slashing at it like he should when he would fight Formless.

Normally Chiro wouldn't be able to catch Otto's tail. But today was different. Chiro jumped up high and grabbed Otto's tail. Otto let out a very surprised screech. "He got it!" Otto yelled.

Chiro laughed and looked at Otto's tail closely. Then he grabbed his own tail and it looked like he was comparing them. Otto held out his hand and Chiro gave Otto his tail back, giving him an adorable baby smile.

"What's going on?" Antauri asked. I hadn't realized he hadn't been watching.

"He caught Otto's tail," I said.

"I missed it!" Antauri yelled. I laughed and Chiro grabbed my hand. He started to say some baby gibberish and then said, "Momma," I stared, completely dumbfounded. He had said his first word.

"What?" I asked.

"Momma," Chiro said. I picked him up.

"Yup," I said. "I'm Momma,"

"Momma!" Chiro shouted and nuzzled me. I nuzzled him back. I looked back at Antauri and he did something I'd never thought I'd see him do in front of the team. He kissed me on the lips. I kissed back. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well but I couldn't resist.

"Oh my…" Gibson said but trailed off. Sprx stared at us with a murderous gleam. I had a feeling he wouldn't take this well. We all knew he had a crush on me. But I loved Antauri. Not Sprx.

"You're a couple!" Otto yelled.

"Of course we are," I said. "I love him,"

"And I you," Antauri said as he kissed me again. Chiro giggled and Antauri kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't kill Antauri, Sprx," Gibson said. "Nova and him are happy,"

Sprx muttered something inaudible and left the room. Chiro now looked at all of us and tried to make us smile. We couldn't. Why couldn't Sprx accept the fact I didn't love him and I loved Antauri? I had told him a week ago!

"Momma?" Chiro asked.

"I'm fine baby," I said.

"I'll take Chiro," Antauri said. "Get some rest,"

"Alright," I said. I handed Chiro to Antauri and prepared to sleep. I felt like I hadn't slept in weeks. Even though I had slept till noon today. I was thankful the others would watch Chiro.

The moment I got to my chamber I fell asleep. This is just what I needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Five!**

**Chiro: Momma!**

**Me: No, Chiro. I'm not your Momma.**

**Chiro: Momma!**

**Me: Nova!**

**Nova: What?**

**Chiro: Momma!**

**Nova: Hold on baby. (Picks Chiro up.)**

**Chiro: Momma!**

**Nova: Yup Chiro. It's Momma. What do you need?**

**Chiro: (Makes a movement that looks like a bottle.)**

**Nova: You're hungry?**

**Chiro: (Nods.)**

**Nova: Then let's get some apple mush. (Leaves the room.)**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG. Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Five: Teething**

"Ow!" I shouted and turned around. The Kid was biting my tail, again! Last I checked, the Kid didn't even have teeth! Why would it hurt now?

"What happened Sprx?" Antauri asked.

"The Kid bit me!" I shouted.

"How could that hurt?" he asked.

"Maybe he's growin' teeth!"

"Maybe,"

"Let's see Brainstrain," I said. "After we get the Kid to stop biting me!"

Antauri sighed and grabbed Chiro, and Chiro automatically stopped biting my tail. I sighed in relief and headed of the Gibson's lab.

I knocked on his door and looked at Antauri. Antauri nodded at me and I shrugged.

Gibson came out a few minutes later. He gave me a dirty look. "What do you need Sprx?" he asked.

"I think Chiro's growing teeth," I said.

Gibson smiled slightly. "Bring him in," Gibson said. Antauri went in with Chiro in his arms and I followed close behind.

"When did you suspect Chiro's teeth were growing in?" Gibson asked.

"The Kid bit my tail," I said. "Normally, it doesn't hurt, but this time it felt like a miniature butchers knife was being stabbed in it! I know the Kid's teeth are coming in! It's the only explanation!"

Gibson nodded. He looked in Chiro's mouth, though the toddler strongly protested and smiled. "Well," he said.

"Well?" I asked.

"His left front tooth is showing and his right one close behind," Gibson said. "Looks like he's growing up,"

"How we gonna get him to stop biting us?" I asked.

Gibson reached into a box and pulled out a jell-like ring. He handed it to Chiro and the young monkey bit it eagerly. "It's a teething ring," Gibson said. "It'll help with our little… _tooth _problem. He might occasionally bite our tails but he'll normally chew on this little device,"

Antauri picked up Chiro and his now slobbered covered ring. "Thank you Gibson," he said. "It is much appreciated,"

"It was my pleasure Antauri," Gibson said and smirked at me. "Sprx, go ask Otto if he can patch up your tail,"

I looked at my tail. It had a slight hole in it and was trickling oil and blood. "Dang it!" I said.

I ran out of Gibson's lab and went to Otto's room. "Otto!" I shouted. "Do you have some spare metal for my tail?"

"Yea!" Otto shouted. "Give me one minute!"

I heard metal clanging and Otto appeared a minute later, a piece of metal and a welding torch in hand. He took my tail and fixed it up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Chiro's teeth are coming in," I said. "And they're sharper then a butchers knife!"

"Really?" Otto asked. "Man, Nova's gonna freak! You know how we have all this stuff that are toxic and stuff!"

"Gibson gave him a teething ring," I said. "But he's going to need more then one!"

"Yeah," Otto said. "How 'bout we get out of here and get a hover burger. That might make you feel better,"

"Alright," I said. "Let's go,"

"Yes!" Otto shouted. "Beef here I come!'

I laughed at Otto. "I'm gonna get there before you!" I shouted and started running.

"Hey!" Otto yelled. "No fair!" I smiled and just kept running. Maybe things were looking up. I might have lost Nova to Antauri but, hey, there must be other monkeys out there. I can't be single forever! And now I've got an adorable nephew to help me with my pranks on Gibson!

**Authors Note:**

**I know this was a short chapter but I really don't have an idea for the teething stage. But a special thanks to Pagen Godess for suggesting this idea! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: Welcome to Chapter Six!**_

_**Otto: What do you have planned this time?**_

_**Me: Just something extremely adorable!**_

_**Otto: Okay!**_

_**Me: Okay, this is a special shout-out to mobileholmes, who suggested these and I am gladly doing one.**_

_**Otto: Thanks mobileholmes!**_

_**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG.**_

_**Otto: Read and review!**_

_**Chapter Six: Slipping and Sliding**_

_I looked at Chiro and then at Otto. I was going to get that mechanic. I told Otto specifically not to get Chiro muddy when he took him to the park. And what does he do? He brings back a mud coated baby!_

"_Otto," I said threateningly. "What did I tell you?"_

_Otto stared at me and then looked at Chiro. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "I'm so sorry, Nova!" Otto shouted. "You told me not to get Chiro muddy and I did. But I didn't do it!"_

"_Then who did it?" I asked. I activated my fists._

"_Some of the teenagers did!" Otto said. "I put Chiro on the table while I got into his bag to get a bottle and when I turned around those kids were throwing him into the mud!"_

_I sighed and deactivated my fists. "Take Sprx with you next time," I said._

"_Alright," Otto said. "You want me to give him a bath?"_

"_No," I sighed. "I'll do it,"_

"_You sure?" Otto asked._

_I gave him a threatening glance. "I'm sure Otto," I growled as I took Chiro. "Go help Gibson or something. I can handle bath time,"_

_Otto looked hurt as he walked away, I sighed. I was definitely too harsh on him._

"_Why Ottie sad?" Chiro asked._

"_Ottie's sad because Mommy yelled," I said._

"_Why you yell?" Chiro asked._

"_Because Ottie broke the rules," I said._

"_Oh," Chiro said. "Nap time?"_

"_No," I said. "Bath time first,"_

"_Mommy take bath too?" Chiro asked._

_I looked at myself. I was muddy and sweaty. I smiled. "Yes, Mommy take bath too," I said._

"_Yeah!" Chiro shouted. He looked around. "Where Daddy?" he asked._

"_Daddy needed a break," I said. Antauri and me had gotten into an argument earlier today and had left to clear his mind._

"_Okay," Chiro said. "He gonna read me a story tonight?"_

"_I don't know," I said. "But I do know you need a bath!"_

_Chiro stuck his tongue out. "Me no like bath!" he shouted._

_I smiled and took him to the bathroom, making sure Chiro couldn't open the door if he tried to escape._

"_No!" Chiro screamed. "No, no, no!"_

_I sighed and started the bath water as Chiro squirmed. Chiro hated it when I gave him a bath. He preferred Antauri or Gibson to do it and I was left to dress him and kiss him good-night while Antauri read him a bed-time story._

_The moment Chiro hit the water I was soaked. He kicked and splashed. I was close to snapping._

_Then I remembered. "Hey Chiro," I said. "You wanna take a bath with Mr. Squeaky?"_

_Chiro stopped kicking and splashing. "Yes Mommy!" he said._

"_Then you gotta stop kicking and splashing, okay?" I said._

"_Okay!" Chiro said. I grabbed the rubber duck known as Mr. Squeaky and handed it to Chiro. He squealed with delight and pretended that Mr. Squeaky was a little boat about to cross the Shuggazoom Ocean. I poured water over his head and he claimed it was raining and Mr. Squeaky had to make it through a hurricane._

"_Oh really?" I asked. Chiro nodded his head. "That must be really scary for Mr. Squeaky,"_

"_Yeah," Chiro said. "But he strong like you,"_

_I smiled. "Then he'll do just fine," I said._

_Soon enough bath-time was over. Chiro pouted as I pulled him out the tub and put Mr. Squeaky away. "It's nap time," I said._

_Chiro yawned. "But I'm not tired," he protested._

"_Yes you are," I said. "Your yawning as loud as a hippo!" I tickled him and he laughed. _

_I took him to his room and put him into his pajamas. His blue eyes fluttered shut and I smiled. I knew he was tired! I lied him into his crib and tip toed out the room. The moment the door was closed I heard Antauri walk into the hallway._

"_Nap time?" he asked._

_I flinched. He sounded a lot like Mandarin right then. "Bath-time and nap time," I said._

"_Alright," Antauri said. I could tell he was still thinking. _

"_I'm going to take a bath," I said. I tried to get around him but Antauri grabbed my arm. _

"_Nova," Antauri said. "I'm sorry. I should have never yelled this morning. I know you're just trying to be a good mother. I'm sorry,"_

_He let me go and went to his room. I just stood there, in complete shock. Why was Antauri apologizing? I was the one who had started the argument, even though it was only about who was going to watch Chiro today._

_I sighed and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess Chiro had made and then take my own shower. Maybe Antauri and I don't get along the best but we have little man keeping us together._

_I just hope that he'll be enough to make us last._


End file.
